The Heirs
by qie kaisoo 2
Summary: Kisah para pewaris tahta dalam menjalani kehidupan remaja mereka. Cinta , persahabatan dan persaingan tak luput dalam mengiringi jalan kehidupan mereka . Bagaimana kisah para pewaris tahta ini dalam menjalani kehidupan mereka ? It's Genderswitch , Kaisoo , Hunhan , ChanBaek little bit Sesoo , KaiHan and KrisTao , please give a review [ Chapter 2 UPDATE ]
1. prolog

Prologue

Cast : Do Kyung Soo as Choi Kyung Soo [ Girl ]

Kim Jongin as Kim Kai

Park Chanyeol as Yoon Chan Yeol

Byun Baekhyun as Lee Baek Hyun [ Girl ]

Wu Yifan as Kim Kris

Xi Luhan as Yoo Lu Han [ Girl ]

Oh Sehun as Choi Se Hun

Genre : Romance , school life , hurt&comfort , drama

WARNING : it's Genderswitch , OOC , Typo(s)

Summary : Kisah para pewaris tahta dalam menjalani kehidupan remaja mereka . Cinta , persahabatan dan juga persaingan tentu mengiringi jalan kehidupan mereka. Bagaimana kisah para pewaris tahta ini dalam menjalani kehidupan mereka ?'

~o~o~

Kim Jongin

Seorang remaja yang terlahir di sebuah keluarga pemilik Jeguk Group , hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui bahwa ia merupakan anak dari Jung Jae Nim , simpanan dari ayahnya Kim Joong Wok , orang-orang hanya tau ia merupakan anak dari Kim Joong Wok dan Han Ra Im -ibu tirinya- , ia bersekolah di amerika sejak smp hingga sma kelas 2 , ia memiliki seorang kakak tiri yang sangat membencinya , Kim Kris , Kris merupakan anak dari istri pertama Kim Joong Wok yaitu Cha Han Seo namun sang ibu telah meninggal dunia , berbeda dengan Kris , Kai justru sangat menyayangi kakak satu-satunya itu . Sehun harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa ternyata kakaknya lah yang mengirimnya ke Amerika dan tak menginginkannya kembali ke korea. Ia juga ditunangkan dengan Yoo Lu Han agar ia memiliki jaminan.

Choi Kyungsoo

Gadis remaja yang sangat gigih dalam bekerja ini sebenarnya merupakan anak kedua dari pemilik Zeus Hotel , namun saat ibunya - Seo Rim - tengah mengandung dirinya selama 1 minggu , sang ayah - Jang In - ternyata bermain dibelakang ibunya dan menghamili seorang wanita , akhirnya dengan terpaksa sang ibu bercerai dengan ayahnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa sepeser uang pun , hanya membawa pakaian dirinya dan Kyunghee -kakak perempuan kyungsoo- , dirinya tinggal disebuah flat kecil dan bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di berbagai rumah , setelah tumbuh besar Kyunghee memutuskan untuk merantau ke amerika untuk bersekolah dan bekerja dan meninggalkan adik dan ibunya. Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang sangat cantik dan juga gigih membantu ibunya , ia bekerja di 3 tempat sekaligus untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya dan ibunya , ibunya juga bekerja di rumah yang dimiliki oleh Jeguk group , satu-satunya rumah yang menerima orang yang tidak bisa bicara seperti ibunya -ibunya mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ibunya bisu-. ia memiliki seorang sahabat kecil bernama Yoon Chan Yeol.

Choi Sehun

Yang ia ketahui hanyalah ia merupakan anak pertama dari Choi Jang In dan Han So Hyun , orang lain juga begitu , tanpa ada yang tau kisah ayahnya sebelum menikah dengan ibunya , ia sempat berteman dekat dengan kai sampai akhirnya mereka menjadi bermusuhan , pada kelas 2 smp ia ditinggalkan oleh ibunya yang sudah tak tahan tinggal bersama sang ayah yang memang sering bermain wanita , karna itu ia menjadi tidak dekat dengan sang ayah. Saat tau ayahnya akan kembali menikah dengan nyonya yoo , ia semakin memberontak kepada sang ayah. Hidupnya kelam -menurutnya- sampai ia bertemu dengan kyungsoo , murid pindahan di sekolahnya , ia menyukai kyungsoo sejak mereka mulai dekat namun ternyata ia kembali dihadapkan dengan kai yang menjadi saingannya dalam merebut kyungsoo sampai akhirnya ia mengetahui kyungsoo hanya menyukai kai dan kyungsoo merupakan adik tirinya , ia dengan perlahan mundur dari persaingan itu dan mencoba untuk menyukai Yoo LuHan.

Yoo Luhan

Gadis yang ditunangkan dengan kai ini tak merasa bahwa ternyata ia terperosok dalam pesona tunangannya ini padahal ia tau bahwa ini hanya sebagai pergabungan perusahaan semata , sampai akhirnya ia mulai tergeser posisinya oleh Choi Kyungsoo , yeoja yang entah mengapa ia benci , mungkin karena kyungsoo dekat dengan kai , di sekolah ia bahkan tidak memiliki teman dekat karena kearoganan yang dimilikinya , tak ada yang tau bahwa sebenarnya dirinya sangat terluka dengan apa yang ibunya kehendakan padanya , ia merasa layaknya boneka dimata sang ibu terlebih saat ia harus menerima ibunya bertunangan dengan ayah sehun.

TBC / END

~o~o~

Annyeong ~ qie balik membawa ff baru … qie punya kabar buruk , file complicated love yang baru ada di CPU yang lagi di servis T.T jadi harus nunggu lama lagi … sedih ga sih udah bikin taunya CPUnya di servis

Oh iya gimana ff ini ? hehe drama the heirs banget yah , tapi rada beda kook percaya deh , kalo kalian semua menolak keras ff ini yaudah terpaksa qie batalin buat ff ini

Sekian cuap cuap dari qie .. min 15 review for the next chapter like always , thank you


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disini masih sama kayak di drama tapi aku rubah – rubah sedikit , kalo gamau baca yaudah , just close it ^^ cinta damai

~o~o~

[ California ]

Kai terlihat tengah asik berselancar di lautan biru yang berada di California , tempat dirinya dibuang -menurutnya- , sehun terlihat sudah sangat mahir dalam berselancar di atas ombak tinggi , berulang kali ia terus melawan ombak tinggi itu sampai akhirnya ia beralih ke daratan karena merasa cukup berselancar hari itu

"Hey jake , i want to take a shower" ucap kai kepada temannya yang tengah asik dengan tammia

"okay , see you soon babe" jake berkata itu kepada tammia dan segera menyusul kai yang sudah pergi menuju ke tempat membersihkan diri yang memang disediakan di pantai itu

-Kai Pov-

Dengan air yang terus mengalir dari pancaran shower diatasku , aku mulai merenungkan kembali apa yang telah hyung-ku katakan sebelum aku pindah ke california , ia berkata bahwa aku tak perlu pusing belajar , aku cukup bermain dan menikmati hidup , katanya itu merupakan hal yang biasa dilakukan seorang pewaris tahta tanpa harus memikirkan tentang mimpi , ia juga berkata jika itu mungkin ,aku tidak perlu kembali lagi ke korea , saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku kemari bukan untuk bersekolah melainkan di usir dari kehidupan di korea , hyungku mungkin telah merencanakan sesuatu disana.

"kau mau kopi lagi ?" tawar seorang pelayan yang sudah kukenal baik karena ia juga merupakan warga korea

"eum" aku menggeser gelasku agar mudah diisi kembali olehnya

"you don't blame them ? Your brother who hates you , your mother who gave birth of you or your father who never takes your side ?" tanya jake , yup ia sudah mengetahui semua yang kualami , tapi .. aku terlalu malas untuk menyalahkan mereka semua , untuk apa ? itu yang selalu kujawab saat jake menanyakan itu kepadaku

-Kai Pov end-

~o~o~

[ Korea ]

Kyungsoo tengah memasuki salah satu bengkel untuk mengantarkan pesanan ayam yang telah dipesan oleh pegawai yang ada disana , ia memang bekerja sambilan di salah satu restaurant cepat saji yang berada didekat bengkel itu , setelah selesai dengan urusannya ia kemudian berlari pelan keluar tanpa melihat bahwa seorang namja tengah menatapnya sekilas , namja itu adalah Sehun , ia tengah mereparasi motor miliknya di bengkel itu.

Kini kyungsoo telah berada di cafe Mangosix , tempat kedua dimana ia mengambil kerja sambilan , ia meracik minuman dengan cepat agar pelanggan tidak menunggu terlalu lama , ia juga terkadang bertugas di meja kasir , disaat sudah sedikit lenggang ia memilih keluar dari counter dimana tadi ia meracik minuman dan hendak membereskan meja-meja yang masih berantakan sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan sahabatnya , yoon chanyeol yang tengah asik mengerjakan sesuatu di salah satu meja yang berada dekat dengan kasir

"kapan kau tiba disini ?" tanya kyungsoo

"eum.. 45 menit yang lalu mungkin"

"yak yoon chanyeol , kau duduk di sini selama 45 menit dan tidak memesan apapun ? aish jinjja kalau managerku tau , ia akan marah besar" omel kyungsoo

"ck .. baekhyun belum datang , mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan memesan"

"aish neo jinjja ... di seoul banyak cafe , kenapa kau memilih disini , eoh ?"

"igeo , aku ingin memberikan ini" Chanyeol menyerahkan payung miliknya kepada kyungsoo

"mwo"

"saat kau perjalanan pulang , kupastikan akan hujan , jadi pakailah ini nanti" kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian duduk di depan chanyeol dan menaruh nampan yang dibawanya di meja

"kalau kau memberikannya padaku , baekhyun bagaimana ?" tanya kyungsoo

"seperti biasa , kami akan menggunakan jaket , seperti di drama"

"eish .. kalian ini"

"makanya kau cepat cari namjachingu.."

"kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk mencari namja , eoh ?"

"haah ... berapa kerja sambilan yang kau ambil ?"

"mau bagaimana lagi .. aku harus membantu ibuku..." Chanyeol seketika menatap iba kepada kyungsoo

"Yak yoon chanyeol turunkan matamu !" perintah seseorang yang tiba tiba saja muncul , itu baekhyun , dengan wajah merahnya , kyungsoo menatap biasa ke arah baekhyun namun dibalas dengan tatapan marah

"eoh kau sudah sampai ? Duduklah" Chanyeol mengambil jaketnya dan menyuruh baekhyun duduk disampingnya

"yak sudah kubilang jangan menggoda pacarku lagi!" bentak baekhyun kepada kyungsoo

"menurutmu apa aku cantik ?" tanya kyungsoo

"anni , aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau itu cantik dan aku tidak pernah bilang begitu"

"karena itu , kau itu cantik , jangan membuang waktu untuk memarahiku , sekarang kalian mau pesan atau pergi ?" kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya

"huh apa begini cara kau melayani tamu ? pelayanan disini begitu buruk" ucap baekhyun

"omo aku takut dipecat" balas kyungsoo datar yang kemudian membuat baekhyun kembali naik darah

"kajja chanyeol-ah , kau berangkat besok , jadi jangan membuang waktu banyak disini" ajak baekhyun

"memang kau mau kemana chanyeol-ah ?" tanya kyungsoo

"hanya sedikit me-"

"andwae ! jangan beritahu ! jangan ! cukup aku yang mengetahuinya , kajja!"

"annyeong kyung-ah" ucap chanyeol pada kyungsoo

"yaak !" protes baekhyun sambil terus menarik tangan chanyeol keluar dari cafe itu

"ck childish...haah" kyungsoo menghela nafasnya

[Chanbaek Side]

"Aku tidak suka dengan kyungsoo , pokoknya tidak!" pekik baekhyun

"yaa kau jangan seperti itu"

"dia itu selalu mengintimidasiku , dia tau semua tentang masa kecilmu tapi aku tidak , itu menyakitiku"

"aigoo nae yeojachingu cemburu eo ?" Chanyeol mengacak surai baekhyun dengan pelan

"ish jangan mengacak rambutku"

"hei dengar , kami hanya berteman , dia sudah berteman denganku selama hampir setengah hidupku"

"didunia ini tidak ada yeoja dan namja yang menjadi sahabat , tidak adaa!" baekhyun menghentak-hentak kedua kakinya dan meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih terkekeh dengan sikap baekhyun yang pecemburu akut

[Kyungsoo side]

Kyungsoo berjalan pulang menuju flat dimana dirinya dan ibunya tinggal , ia juga tengah menelfon seseorang karena terlihat ponselnya menempel ditelinganya dan ia berbicara panjang lebar

"eonni kau tau dia sangat childish , ia berkata bahwa tidak ada namja dan yeoja yang berteman , aigoo aku juga tidak suka cara berpakaiannya tadi ... eonni , apa kau akan mengecek telfonku ini ? walaupun kau sibuk bersekolah , telfonlah aku , bagaimana sekolahmu disana ? haah kau beruntung eonni , kau dapat bersekolah diamerika .. eonni telfon aku yaa , bogoshipda"

PIP

Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan telfon dengan kakaknya , ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya panik karena tiba tiba hujan mulai turun

"ah yak , yang dikatakan chanyeol benar" ia mengambil payung milik chanyeol dari tasnya dan mulai membukanya namun payung itu tidak juga terbuka

"aish waee .. aiih" ia memutuskan untuk berlari dan meneduh di salah satu toko yang telah tutup dan kembali mencoba membuka payung itu , ia sempat menoleh ke belakang , kearah etalase toko , dilihatnya berbagai pernak pernik tertata di etalase itu dan juga beberapa barang yang digantung indah

"oh ! Dream catcher ..." kyungsoo menatap binar ke arah salah satu dream catcher berwarna biru yang tergantung disana

SRET

"eh ? sudah bisa .." ucap kyungsoo saat melihat payungnya telah terbuka , ia tersenyum dengan senang dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke etalase toko

"aku akan membelimu besok.. yaksokhe"

[ Chanyeol House ]

Chanyeol nampak tengah memasak bersama dengan sang ayah , Yoon Jong Suk. Chanyeol bertugas merapihkan peralatan makan dan membuat saus untuk hidangan makan malam mereka.

"Kau sudah bilang pada kyungsoo kalau besok kau ke amerika ?" tanya Jong Suk

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya , ia sangat sibuk dengan kerja sambilannya , oh iya bagaimana ibunya ? apa ia baik ?"

"Baik , bahkan madame jung berada dibawah kontrol nya"

"jinjja ?"

"eoh"

[ Kim Family House ]

"ah waeeee ? kenapa ia tak juga mengangkat telfonnya ?" keluh Jae Nim -ibu kandung kai- sambil membawa gelas wine miliknya kemana-mana , tak lama kemudian ia duduk dan memakan sup buatan ibu kyungsoo

"uhuk yaa ahjumma , ada apa dengan rasa sup ini ? Apa selain kau tidak bisa bicara kau tidak bisa merasakan rasa juga ?" ibu kyungsoo mengambil catatan miliknya dan menuliskan sesuatu

'mianhae , apa aku harus membuatnya lagi ?' -tulis ibu kyungsoo

"ne , ini bawa" perintah ibu kai , seorang pelayan datang menghampiri ibu kai saat ia tengah asik minum wine

"tuan kris sudah sampai"

UHUK

"apa ? sudah ? a-apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini ?" panik ibu kai sambil menunjuk gelas wine ditangannya , ia kemudian menegaknya sekali lagi

"ia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ke kamarnya" ucap pelayan itu lagi yang membuat ibu kai menyembur wine yang ada di dalam mulutnya ke dalam gelas kembali

"yak mengapa kau selalu berkata hal yang penting terakhir , kau ingin aku ketauan meminum wine ,eoh ?" Saat ibu kai hendak meminumnya , ibu kyungsoo segera mengambil gelas itu dan menumpahkan isinya kedalam mangkuk sup

"Yak ahjumma , wae -emp" ibu kyungsoo mengelap bekas wine dibibir ibu kai dan menyembunyikan gelas itu di balik pakaian maidnya , sedetik kemudian kris masuk ke dalam ruang makan

"oh kau sampai , sudah makan malam ?" tanya ibu kai

"aku makan siang telat , jadi aku sudah makan"

"eiy itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

"siapa yang merapihkan kamarku hari ini ?" tanya kris

"saya tuan" ucap pelayan yang tadi memberikan informasi kepada ibu kai

"lakukan sekali lagi dan ahjumma , tolong bawakan segelas air ke ruang kerjaku" ucap kris sebelum pergi dari ruang makan itu

"pergi ke ruang bawah tanah dan bawakan segelas wine ke kamarku , arraseo ahjumma?" perintah ibu kai , ibu kyungsoo menuliskan sesuatu di catatan miliknya dan menunjukkannya pada ibu kai

'Paling tidak , makanlah makan malammu' -tulis ibu kyungsoo

"aku tidak berselera , buang saja semuanya" kemudian ibu kai pergi menuju ke kamarnya , ibu kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya

[ Kyungsoo Side ]

Kyungsoo berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya dengan membulak-balik buku catatan kecil miliknya , ia masih marah kepada ibunya yang tadi membawakan makanan sisa dari madam jung -ibu kai- , ia menatap ke arah figura dimana foto dirinya dan kakaknya berada

"nappeun eonni , kau hidup mewah sendirian disana" gumam kyungsoo sembari meneteskan air matanya

SREK

"aku bilang aku tak akan memakan itu eomma" kyungsoo sengaja membelakangi ibunya , ibunya tampak menaruh sebuah buku tabungan di atas meja belajarnya , namun ia tetap tidak bergeming hingga ibunya memukulnya

"yak eomma"

'geurae eomma tak akan membawanya lagi' -bahasa isyarat ibu kyungsoo

'pukul berapa kau pergi bekerja ? eomma ingin kau pergi ke bank'

"eomma , sudah berapa kali aku bilang , eomma tidak perlu ke bank kalau ingin men-transfer uang , eomma bisa lewat internet banking"

'tapi lebih aman jika kau menyerahkannya lewat bank , lagipula eomma akan mengirimnya ke amerika'

"amerika ? eomma ingin mengirim uang ke eonni ?" tanya kyungsoo

'ne , kirim semua yang ada di dalam rekening itu'

Kyungsoo membuka buku tabungan ibunya dan melihat jumlah dari uang yang akan ibunya kirim , seketika mata bulatnya semakin membulat melihat angka di buku itu

"10.000.000 won (10.000 US Dollar) ?! semuanya ?! apa eonni sedang ada masalah ?!" kaget kyungsoo

'suruh ia membelikannya sesuatu , ia akan menikah'

"MWO ?! Menikah ?"

~ Morning ~

"eomma , apa namja itu baik ? kaya ? berapa umurnya ? dia orang korea atau amerika ?" tanya kyungsoo beruntun namun ibu kyungsoo tidak membalasnya

"ia bekerja dimana ?"

"yak eomma .. jawablah"

"apa ia akan mengundang kita ? apa ia mengirim tiket pesawat ?"

'kita tidak akan pergi kemana-mana , itu bukan tempat yang akan kau datangi'

"eomma , aku sudah bilang , kalau diluar ketiklah pesan" gumam kyungsoo , ibu kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya , ia mengetik sesuatu yang dapat kyungsoo baca juga

'aku tak ingin merusak pernikahan kakakmu dengan kehadiran kita disana , biarlah ia bahagia' -tulis ibu kyungsoo

"tapi .. setelah eonni pergi dari rumah aku harus-" omongan kyungsoo terpotong oleh dirinya sendiri , setetes air mata jatuh dari mata bulat kyungsoo

"aku akan pergi ke amerika , aku akan memberikan uang ini sendiri"

"aku ada kerja sebentar lagi , aku pergi" kyungsoo sudah terlanjur pergi sebelum ibunya dapat mencegahnya , ibunya hanya bisa memandang sendu anak keduanya

'mianhae adeul .. jika dulu appa kalian tidak seperti itu , kalian tidak akan seperti ini' gumam ibu kyungsoo dalam hati

[ Zeus Hotel ]

Di sebuah ruangan vvip terdapat terdapat 4 orang yang tengah menyantap hidangan yang disediakan -lebih tepatnya hanya 2 orang yang menyantap makanannya-, 4 orang itu adalah Choi Jang In , nyonya yoo , luhan dan juga sehun , ayah sehun dan ibu luhan asik mengobrol sembari menyantap makanan sementara sehun dan luhan hanya diam dengan wajah tidak bersemangat

"Sehun , perkenalkan dia yoo luhan , ia akan menjadi adik perempuanmu" ucap Jang In pada sehun

"annyeong" sapa sehun datar

"Luhan , kau harus menghormatinya sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki" lanjut ibu luhan

"tentu saja , ohya kau merupakan tipe idealku by the way"ucap sehun yang mengundang ekspresi kaget dari 3 orang yang lain , sehun bangkit dari duduknya

"duduk !" perintah sang ayah

"aku tak akan duduk kembali" ucap sehun datar , Jang In bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih bahu sehun agar menghadap dirinya

PLAK

"DUDUK CHOI SEHUN !"

"itu akan semakin membuatku tidak duduk kembali , nikmati makan siang kalian , sebagai ... keluarga" sehun pergi dari sana dengan bantingan pintu

"aku juga pergi" luhan ikut bangkit dan pergi mengikuti sehun

"yak brother !" cegat luhan saat sehun akan menyalakan mesin motornya

"wae ?"

"kau tau kim kai bukan ? Aku ingin bilang bahwa aku adalah tunangannya , dan berarti kau akan menjadi kakak iparnya nanti"

"ck .. kau kira aku setuju dengan pernikahan ayahku dan ibumu , eoh ? dengar , aku tidak peduli kau itu tunangannya kim kai atau bukan , aku hanya ingin kau ikut dalam rencana pembatalan pernikahan ini , sebelum margamu berubah menjadi choi"

"memang kau punya rencana ?" tanya luhan

"tentu saja , kau ikut atau tidak ?"

"jika ini akan berhasil , aku ikut"

"good job sistah" sehun mengacak-acak rambut luhan sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan membawa motor sport miliknya

"ia tampan , tapi dingin , huh"

[ Kyungsoo side ]

Tampak kyungsoo tengah sibuk dengan cucian piring dihadapannya , kini ia berada ditempat kerja sambilannya yang ketiga , restaurant korea. Saat sudah hampir selesai , cucian piring kotor kembali datang dengan banyak dan penuh bekas makanan , kyungsoo terlihat lelah , ia meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata dari mata bulatnya sebelum akhirnya kembali mengerjakannya , ia membutuhkan uang untuk membeli tiket ke amerika

"Kau sudah bekerja keras , pada saat liburan juga" ucap sang boss sembari memberikan upah untuk kyungsoo

"khamshamida"

"nampaknya kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat , benar ?"

"ne , aku akan ke amerika , eonniku akan menikah"

"oh geurae ? Chukkaehamnida , kau beritahu aku kapan pastinya kau kesana ne"

"ne"

"sampai kapan eonnimu menetap disana ?"

"ia tak akan kembali lagi kemari karena ia menikah disana , dan aku ... akan terus mencuci piring selama aku hidup dengan eomma"

Setelahnya kyungsoo pergi menuju ke bank untuk menukarkan mata uang korea dengan dollar amerika , ia sedikit ragu untuk menukarkan uang itu pada awalnya

"kau ingin menukar uang kah ?" tanya pegawai bank

"ne"

"kalau begitu taruh disini buku tabungannya"

"ne" kyungsoo meletakan di atas meja buku tabungan ibunya

[ Kyungsoo Flat ]

Kyungsoo telah sampai di flat kecil miliknya dan ibunya , ia kekamar untuk merapihkan catatan yang akan ibunya pakai , menaruh pulpen di pinggiran buku , ia juga membawa kembali kartu penduduk ibunya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membuat passport dan mengurus di bank , ia keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke arah ibunya yang tengah membereskan belanjaan ke dalam kulkas

"tadi aku sudah menukarkan uang ... tenang saja eomma , aku akan mengantarkannya dengan selamat dan pulang lagi ke korea , paling tidak 1 orang keluarga datang ke sana , itu lebih baik" ibu kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk , kyungsoo kemudian menaruh kartu penduduk ibunya di atas meja makan

"aku sudah mengurus passport-ku sendiri , itu akan jadi dalam 3 hari lagi" ibu kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-kan kepalanya lagi , kyungsoo menghela nafasnya , ia berbalik menuju ke laci dibawah televisi , dimana ibunya biasa menyimpan catatan-catatan yang ia pakai , kyungsoo menaruh yang baru dan membuka salah satu buku yang lama , setelah lama membaca air matanya terus mengalir dari kedua matanya , ia bisa merasakan pengorbanan ibunya bekerja menjadi pembantu rumah tangga di rumah keluarga kim

'mianhae eomma..' gumam kyungsoo di dalam hatinya

"eomma .. kau membuat bubuk kacang untuk eonni ?" tanya kyungsoo melihat ibunya tengah memilah-milah biji kacang , ibunya mengangguk , kyungsoo beranjak menuju kamarnya , ia menangis dalam diam dikamar tidurnya itu , tak kuasa melihat ibunya tampak murung seperti itu

[ California ]

-Kai Pov-

Disini aku mendapat pengalaman yang banyak , awalnya aku mengira aku hanya akan memakan kacang almond yang banyak namun ternyata tidak , disini aku dapat menikmati hidup , seperti apa yang hyung bilang , aku hanya makan dan bermain , disekolah aku mendapat banyak sorotan , dan aku belajar bagaimana membuat ibuku menangis di korea , haha funny , but it's me

CKLEK

"Somebody's Calling" ucap jake sambil melemparkan ponselku ke arah ku

"It was in the living room" lanjutnya

"thanks jake" aku membuka tutup ponselku dan melihat nama penelfon , ck Luhan , kulempar lagi ponselku ke kasur tanpa berniat menjawabnya

"You're not going to answer it ?" tanya jake

"no .. i already know who is calling , it's my fiancee , she's either about to get on a plane , or could be on the plane , or already here , it's our engagement anniversary soon"

"you look like none of that's a good thing"

"no , i always look this good" aku mengambil topi snapbackku dan memakainya dengan posisi bagian depan dibelakang

"okay , but what are you doing ?"

"pack up our stuff" ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah deretan papan selancar milikku

"but you said it was your anniversary"

"yeah .. but i'm too lazy to celebrate it"

Setelahnya kami menuju ke pantai dimana kami biasa berselancar dengan menggunakan mobil sport milikku , yeah kau tau disini aku diberi fasilitas lengkap , mansion , money , car and other , hanya saja ... yep tak ada keluarga yang menemaniku , kejam memang , but it's alright

"kai that was amazing , such a great wave you got" ucap jessica -seriously ia tertarik padaku but well i don't like american girls-

"thanks"

"good job , i was watching you" see that .. ugh

Aku menancapkan papan selancarku ke dalam pasir sebelum akhirnya aku menoleh ke arah atas , kulihat seorang yeoja berwajah asia pergi dengan menarik koper merahnya , aku sedikit berbincang dengan jake yang terus mengajakku pergi berpesta dirumah jessica tapi kutolak , yep aku jarang ikut berpesta seperti itu , lagipula aku harus menyelesaikan tugas essay-ku huuft

-Kai Pov end-

-Kyungsoo Pov-

Akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah rumah yang menurut informasi yang kudapat tentang kakakku bahwa ia tinggal disini , apa benar ia tinggal disini ? aku berdiri di depan pintu utama dan menekan bel 1 kali , terdengar sahutan suara perempuan dari dalam

"ah eonni ? ini aku , kyungsoo" seruku

CKLEK

"Hello ?" eh ? n-nuguya ... pakaiannya begitu terbuka begini , masa iya eonni berubah

"eung apa choi kyung hee disini ? a-aku tidak pintar berbahasa inggris" aku berbicara bahasa korea .. apa ia mengerti ? semoga saja

"what are you talking about , chriis !" yeoja itu tampak memanggil seseorang di dalam , tampak seorang namja yang menurutku sudah berumur keluar dari dalam dengan bertelanjang dada , haaa andwae

"who the hell is it ?" omona , andwae matakuu , segera kualihkan pandangan dari namja itu dan mencoba membuka kamus kecilku sampai ia tiba tiba berbicara

"Kyung Soo ?" hah ? dia tau namaku ? kemudian ia mengajakku masuk dan menyuruhkan diam saja , ia terlihat sedikit bertengkar dengan yeoja tadi , saat kuperhatikan sekeliling , apa eonni tinggal dengan pemabuk ? pandanganku terjatuh pada figura foto yang ada di atas meja , i-itu fotoku dan eonni , omo jadi benar ...

"hey you , are you tiffany -nama lain kakakku- husband ?" tanyaku pada namja itu

"husband ? We just living together"

"Tinggal bersama ... bagaimana dengan pernikahan itu ?" gumamku

"what ?"

"why didn't you get married to tiffany ?"tanyaku

"married ? hahaha why would i marry tiffany ?"

"haah khh .. tiffany's university , where ?"

"university ? she doesn't go to school"

"ne ? sekolah juga ia berbohong , geurae kalau begitu , dimana crazy bitch ituuu !"

-Kyungsoo Pov end-

[ Kai Side ]

Terlihat kai tengah mengerjakan tugasnya di cafe yang biasa ia dan jake berkumpul , ia tampak masih pusing mengerjakan tugasnya itu sampai seorang pelayan menghampirinya

"mengapa kau selalu terlihat sedang menulis ?" tanya pelayan itu

"ini tugas sekolah , essay" pelayan itu menuang kopi kedalam gelas kai

"kau tidak terlihat seperti anak yang mengerjakan tugas , kau menulis untuk siapa ? seosangnim ?"

"coffee gomawoyo" ucap kai pada pelayan itu

"kalau kau butuh sesuatu , beritahu aku"

Kai menuliskan sesuatu di buku miliknya , sembari melamun sesaat , sebelum perhatiannya teralih oleh seorang yeoja yang tengah berdiri dengan koper merahnya di depan cafe itu , tampak mencari seseorang , pandangan yeoja itu mengikuti seorang pelayan yang tadi sempat berbincang dengan kai , kai menjadi ikut memperhatikan pelayan itu , yeoja dengan koper merah itu tampak menghela nafas kasar saat melihat pelayan itu nampak digoda oleh lelaki dan tampak biasa saja , kai memperhatikan yeoja itu lagi , yeoja itu tampak menahan tangisan dan kekecewaan -itu yang tertangkap oleh kai- , tak lama pelayan itu datang kembali kepada kai dan menuangkan kopi ke gelas kai lagi , namun kai tampak masih fokus dengan yeoja yang sedaritadi menyita perhatiannya , pelayan itu melihat kemana kai memandang dan terkejut hingga menggebrak meja kai dengan teko (?) yang dipegangnya , kai ikut terkejut melihat pelayan itu dan kembali menatap ke arah yeoja tadi , disana sudah ada pelayan yang kai kenal , yeoja itu tampak menghapus air mata yang keluar dengan kasar

"Choi Kyungsoo" panggil pelayan itu

"apa yang terjadi ? kenapa kau ada disini ? eomma , bagaimana dengan eomma ?" tanya pelayan itu yang ternyata adalah kakak dari kyungsoo -yeoja yang sedaritadi diperhatikan oleh kai-

"eomma ? kau bilang eomma ? bisa mulutmu itu berkata eomma sekarang ?" ucap kyungsoo

"kapan kau datang ? kau seharusnya menghubungiku" suara kyunghee mulai melembut

"aku berusaha , tapi aku tak bisa , kau disini pergi sekolah ?!"

"darimana kau tau aku bekerja disini ?"

"menurutmu dari siapa , dari orang yang tinggal bersamamu !"

"kau kerumahku ?!"

"ne , kau tinggal dan memberi uang kepada namja untuk membeli alkohol ?! sampai kapan kau akan berbohong seperti ini ?! menikah ? bertemu namja baik ? pergi ke sekolah ? you crazy bitch !" Kyung hee terdiam sebentar namun setelahnya meraih koper kyungsoo dan membukanya

"kau membawa uangnya kan ?"

"apa segini yang kau lakukan ? aku telah dihukum dengan aku merasa bersalah meninggalkan eomma sendirian di korea , dan sekarang aku dihukum dengan kelakuanmu"

"dimana uangnya , eoh ?!"

"geumanhae" namun kyunghee tidak juga berhenti mengacak koper kyungsoo hingga catatan milik ibu mereka ikut tergeletak di jalanan

"aku bilang berhenti !" kyungsoo menarik kyunghee berdiri dengan kasar

"eonni , kau adalah mimpiku , kau adalah harapan terakhirku ! dan kau berbohong padaku kalau kau mendapatkan gaji 2000 dollar ?! wae ?! karena mu aku dan eomma harus bertahan hidup sampai kau kembali !"

"mianhae .. hanbeoman , tutupi aku sekali lagi" ucap kyunghee sebelum kembali mencari uang di dalam koper kyungsoo sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah amplod dibalik sebuah sweater ungu milik kyungsoo

"jangan kau berani menyentuhnya !" bentak kyungsoo

"cepat kembali ke korea ! aku akan menelfon eomma" saat kyunghee hendak pergi kyungsoo menahannya dan mencoba mengambil amplop yang dipegang oleh kyunghee

"eonni ! hajima ! mengapa kau lakukan ini ?! apa kau tidak memikirkan eomma ?! ia berusaha keras mengumpulkan uang ini !" kyunghee menghempaskan kyungsoo hingga kyungsoo terjatuh dan segera berlari pergi

"eonniiii! hajimaa! eonni! hiks hiks eonni hajimaa" kyungsoo menangis dalam keadaan masih terduduk di jalan setapak , air matanya terus saja mengalir deras dari kedua matanya , kai beranjak dari kursinya , hendak membantu kyungsoo namun jake datang dan menahannya

"hei , what are you gonna doing ?" kai menunjuk ke arah kyungsoo yang tengah bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai merapihkan barang-barang yang tergeletak diluar

"uh oh who is she ? she's so beautiful , i'll take care of it , she doesn't have a gun right ? no , okay" jake berlari ke arah kyungsoo dan membantunya merapihkan barang-barang hingga ia menemukan sebuah bubuk di dalam koper kyungsoo

"OHOO ! thank you god !" jake kemudian berlari sambil membawa bungkusan berisi bubuk itu

"yak ! neo ! kau pencuriii !" teriak kyungsoo yang langsung berlari mengejar jake , kai yang melihatnya tak tinggal diam

"ish kalau jadi begini , aku saja tadi yang membantunya" ucap kai sebelum akhirnya ikut mengejar jake , saat ia sampai ia sudah melihat jake tengah terbaring dengan bubuk di sekitar wajahnya dan kyungsoo yang jatuh terduduk

"jake , jake , wake up hey , jake !" kai berusaha mengguncang-guncang tubuh jake

"kau , tolong telfon 911 , palli"

"a-aku tak membawa ponselku"

"aish jake hey wake up !"

[ Hospital ]

"Is this yours ?" tanya seorang polisi kepada kyungsoo saat kyungsoo tengah menunggu kai dan jake

"ah , yes"

"follow me" polisi itu membawa kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit

"tell me what is this ?" tanya sang polisi itu

"this is powder , bean powder , it's just food , not drugs"

"do you think people eat food with their nose ? what's your address ?"

"what"

"address"

"ah i'm from korea , i'm korean"

"korea ? let me see your passport , you look young , are you underage ?"

"jinjja apa yang ia katakan ... eung pardon ?"

"passport"

"oh igeo" kyungsoo memberikan passportnya kepada polisi itu

"where are you staying in US , you're not here illegaly right ?"

"michigata .. aku tak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan , mr. can you more slow , please ?" tiba - tiba saja kai datang sambil merangkul mesra bahu kyungsoo

"it's okay babe , she's my girlfriend , just here for-"

"hei kai , long time no see" sapa polisi itu

"neo , kau mengenal polisi ini ?"

"hey listen , it's not drugs you know , it just bean powder , trust me" ucap kai pada polisi itu tanpa melepas rangkulannya pada bahu kyungsoo

"i can't trust you until we look through it , i keeping your girlfriend passport until we get the result , you better not run away" polisi itu memberikan kartu nama kepada kyungsoo dan pergi

"eh ? bagaimana dengan passportku , kenapa ia membawanya ? kapan ia mengembalikannya ?" tanya kyungsoo pada kai

"sampai waktu yang tepat"

"kapan waktu yang tepat itu ?"

"tak tahu , tapi hey mengapa kau berbicara banmal eoh ?" tanya kai

"b-bukannya kalau di US orang biasanya menggunakan banmal ?"

"itu untuk bahasa inggris"

"yaa anggaplah begitu , menurutku kita seumur melihat umur temanmu sama denganku"

"hmm soal temanku , maafkan atas perbuatannya"

"gwechana .. aku tak terlalu menyalahkan temanmu"

"geundae .. apa kau akan terus diam disini ? dimana rumahmu ?" tanya kai

"eum.. bisakah aku meminjam telfonmu ? aku akan mengganti biaya telfonnya , nae eonni tinggal dekat sini"

"kau ingin menelfon kakakmu ? menurutmu ia akan menjawabnya setelah kau bertengkar hebat dengannya ?"

"eottokhe arra ? kau melihatnya ?"

"eo , kalau begitu kau ikut saja denganku ke rumah , besok aku akan mengantarmu ke kakakmu , aku yakin kakakmu tak akan ada dirumah"

"apa aman dirumahmu ?" tanya kyungsoo ragu

"lebih aman daripada kau berdiam diri disini atau pergi ke rumah kakakmu , ini sudah malam dan kau seorang yeoja , banyak kejadian tak diinginkan yang mungkin terjadi padamu jika kau nekat"

"geurae , aku akan ikut denganmu"

TBC

~o~o~

Mianhae kalau disini masih sama kayak di drama soalnya masih rada bingung mau ketemunya lewat apa , jadi kayak gini , tapi qie usahain chapter depan ga terlalu mirip kayak gini .. mirip mirip dikit boleh yaa , kalau kalian gasuka sama ff ini karena chapter 1 ini mirip adegan adegannya kayak di drama the heirs , aku minta maaf setelahnya terserah kalian mau tetep lanjut atau engga , aku ga maksa ...

Thanks buat semua readers yang udah baca , ngereview , nge follow ataupun nge favorite , i love kalian

like always i hope i got review minimun 15 ... aku butuh masukan dari kalian ... sekali lagi khamshamida untuk yang udah baca


	3. Chapter 2

Cast : Do Kyung Soo as Choi Kyung Soo [ Girl ]

Kim Jongin as Kim Kai

Xi Luhan as Yoo Lu Han [ Girl ]

Other cast : Park Chanyeol as Yoon Chan Yeol

Wu Yifan as Kim Kris

Oh Sehun as Choi Se Hun

Jake as Kai's friend in California

Genre : Romance , school life , hurt&comfort , drama

WARNING : it's Genderswitch , OOC , Typo(s)

Summary : Kisah para pewaris tahta dalam menjalani kehidupan remaja mereka . Cinta , persahabatan dan juga persaingan tentu mengiringi jalan kehidupan mereka. Bagaimana kisah para pewaris tahta ini dalam menjalani kehidupan mereka ?

~o~o~

[ California ]

[ 23.45 PM ]

Kai dan kyungsoo telah sampai di mansion milik kai yang berada dikawasan elite california , kyungsoo menatap binar ke seluruh penjuru mansion mewah itu sementara kai membantu kyungsoo membawa kopernya ke dalam kamar yang akan kyungsoo gunakan

"disini kamarmu , kalau kau butuh sesuatu bilang saja" ucap kai sebelum dirinya keluar dari kamar itu , setelah kai menutup pintunya kyungsoo membuka koper merah miliknya , dilihatnya koper miliknya masih sangat berantakan karena setelah bertengkar dengan kakaknya , ia hanya asal memasukkan barang-barangnya , ia mengambil 1 stel pakaian ganti dan dream catcher miliknya yang sewaktu itu ia beli

"kurasa ini akan kuberikan pada namja itu ... aah bagopha .. tapi aku tak ingin merepotkan namja itu lagi , eottokhe" gumam kyungsoo memegang perut datarnya kemudian ia menghela nafasnya

"lebih baik aku ganti pakaian dulu" kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai membuka kaus abu-abu yang ia kenakan , menyisakan pakaian dalam di bagian atas tubuhnya , saat akan melepas jeansnya tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan kai yang tengah membawa sebuah piring berisi makanan , kyungsoo menoleh dengan wajah kaget , sama dengan ekspresi di wajah kai juga

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak kyungsoo dengan mencoba menutup bagian atas tubuhnya , mendengar kyungsoo berteriak , kai segera menutup pintu kamar itu dengan sedikit kencang

Diluar kamar terlihat kai masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya berjalan menuju ke sofa yang berada di tengah mansionnya , mendudukkan dirinya dan menaruh piring tadi di sebelah piring lain yang ada di atas meja

"aish harusnya aku mengetuk pintu dulu" kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi

CKLEK

Pintu kamar yang ditempati kyungsoo terbuka , kyungsoo keluar dari kamar itu dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti , ia juga membawa dream catcher miliknya , ia berjalan ke arah kai

"m-mianhae untuk yang tadi , aku tak tau kalau kau tengah berganti pakaian , mian" ucap kai

"gw-gwechana , aku hanya kaget tadi"

"hmm igeo kau makanlah , tadi aku hendak mengantarkan ini tapi ... lupakan , temani aku makan saja disini"

"gomawo-yo , oh iya aku ingin memberimu ini , sebagai ucapan terimakasihku" kyungsoo memberikan dream catcher ditangannya kepada kai

"mwoya ige ?" tanya kai sambil membulak-balik dream catcher itu

"dream catcher , katanya itu bisa menyaring mimpi buruk , jadi hanya mimpi indah yang dapat masuk lewat lubang-lubang itu"

"apa dapat mendatangkan gadis cantik ?" goda kai

"ish kembalikan"

"shireo" Kai bangkit dari duduk dan menggantungkan dream catcher itu di papan yang tergantung di depan pintu utama yang mengarah ke kolam renang

"yeppeuda , gomapta , oh aku lupa , namamu siapa ?" tanya kai saat kembali duduk di sofa , tepat di samping kyungsoo

"choi kyungsoo , kau ?"

"kim kai" jawab kai singkat

"eumm.." Mereka kemudian menyantap makan malam mereka dengan tenang

[ Luhan Side ]

Luhan terus saja mengutuk orang yang di telfonnya karena tidak juga menjawab , ia kini berada di hotel mewah california dengan sudah mengenakan piyama

"kenapa ia tak juga mengangkatnya sejak ku telfon berkali-kali .. urgh ia masih sama seperti 1 tahun yang lalu" kesal luhan

drrt drrt

"mwoya.. mengapa sehun menelfon malam-malam begini ?" gumam luhan melihat caller id di ponselnya bertuliskan 'choi sehun'

"wae ? mengapa menelfon jam segini ?" tanya luhan saat telah menjawab telfon dari sehun

"anni , hanya rindu dengan yeodongsaengku" ucap sehun dari sebrang sana

"ck jangan bercanda choi sehun , cepat katakan ada apa ?"

"kau ini .. aku hanya ingin bertanya , kau sudah bertemu kai di US ?" tanya sehun

"darimana kau tau kalau aku ada di amerika ?"

"your mom"

"cih , belum , wae ? kau mau meledekku karena sudah seharian aku belum bertemu tunanganku , eoh ?"

"tidak , kau itu selalu negative thingking denganku , waeyo ?"

"cause you're not a good guy for me"

"ck kau menyimpulkan darimana ?"

"wajahmu , sudah sana , ini sudah malam"

PIP

"micheoseo .. menganggu malamku saja" gumam luhan sambil menaruh kembali ponselnya di atas nakas

[ Kai Mansion ]

[ 07.00 AM ]

Mentari pagi telah menyinari california dengan cukup terik , membuat kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur lelap sedikit terusik , kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan mulai duduk di kasurnya

"ini jam berapa .." gumam kyungsoo sembari melihat ke arah jam yang berada di nakas sebelah kasur yang ia tempati

"jam 7 huuft" kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan keluar kamar , kemudian ia menuju ke arah pintu utama menuju ke kolam renang , tepat setelah pintu terbuka , ia dapat langsung melihat pemandangan laut luas yang membentang dari sana

"yeppeuda..." ucap kyungsoo , ia mendekat ke arah kolam dan terus menatap binar ke arah pemandangan dihadapannya tanpa menyadari bahwa kai menatapnya intens dari balkon lantai atas

'yeppeo..' batin kai

"Choi kyungsoo !" panggil kai

"ah kau mengagetkanku , kau sudah bangun rupanya ..."

"eum , aku akan ke bawah" Kai pergi dari balkon dan menuju ke lantai bawah , kyungsoo juga masuk kembali ke dalam mansion

"kau akan pergi kemana ?" tanya kyungsoo melihat kai telah membawa tas punggung berwarna putih di punggungnya

"bersekolah"

"aaa ~ kalau begitu aku juga akan bersiap dengan koperku , tunggu sebentar" saat kyungsoo hendak pergi ke kamarnya , kai menahan tangan kyungsoo dan menghadapkan kyungsoo ke arahnya

"memang kau mau kemana , eoh ?"

"tentu saja pergi , kaukan mau pergi"

"ah , kau tinggal saja dulu"

"tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian , kau pokoknya tinggal dulu"

"aku k-"

"jika kau masih kurang nyaman tinggal sendiri disini , kajja ikut aku ke sekolah setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu bertemu kakakmu tapi jangan bawa kopermu"

"g-geurae"

Kini kai dan kyungsoo telah berada di mobil milik kai , kai terlihat mengenakan kacamata hitam yang membuat dirinya terlihat semakin tampan sedangkan kyungsoo tidak mengenakan apapun di matanya sehingga ia terkadang terlihat menaruh tangannya di atas matanya agar tak terlalu silau

"igeo pakailah , tidak baik tak memakainya saat terik seperti ini" ucap kai sembari menyerahkan sebuah kacamata hitam kepada kyungsoo

"gomawo.."

[ Luhan side ]

Kini luhan tengah menikmati sarapan pagi di kamar hotelnya , namun pandangan matanya tak pernah teralih dari ponsel berwarna merah muda yang berada di samping piring berisi sarapan , ia telah mengirim pesan kepada kai bahwa nanti siang ia akan datang ke mansion , sampai sekarang belum ada jawaban satupun dari namja itu

drrt drrt

Caller id yang keluar dari ponsel luhan justru berasal dari eommanya , bukan dari kai , luhan dengan malas mengangkat telfon dari eommanya itu

"ini aku , wae ?"

"anni , eomma hanya ingin menelfon anak perempuan eomma , oh iya apa kau sudah bersama kai ?"

"ck , aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya"

"aah geurae , kau datang saja ke mansionnya , sampaikan salam eomma padanya"

"hm , kalau begitu aku matikan telfonnya"

PIP

luhan menaruh kembali ponselnya ke atas meja dan melanjutkan sarapan yang tertunda sebentar

[ KaiSoo Side ]

Kai dan kyungsoo kini telah berada di cafe tempat kakak kyungsoo bekerja , saat mereka bertanya ke salah satu kepala pelayan , pelayan itu menjawab jika kakaknya sudah tidak bekerja di cafe itu dan menitip pesan kepada kyungsoo agar tidak usah mencari dirinya dan segera kembali ke korea

"haaah kalau begini uang itu tak akan mungkin lagi kembali padaku .." gumam kyungsoo sambil sedikit mengusap leher putihnya

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya kai

"mungkin aku akan pulang"

"pulang ? ke korea ?" kai tampak tak rela jika kyungsoo pulang ke korea

"eo , aku sudah tak punya siapapun disini"

"kau punya ak-aku.."

"gomawo , tapi aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan.."

"tidak kok... ah sudahlah kita kembali dulu ke mobil , kajja"

"eum" Kai menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju kembali ke mobil nya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana

"oh iya , eum kai , boleh aku meminjam ponselmu ? sebentar saja.. aku ingin menghubungi seseorang lewat sns" kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan memberikannya kepada kyungsoo

"mengapa tak menelfonnya saja ?" tanya kai

"aku tak ingat nomornya yang baru , belum lama ini ia mengganti nomor ponselnya"

"hmm" Kai memperhatikan kyungsoo dari samping , ia terlihat log in ke account miliknya -milik kyungsoo- dan mengetik pesan kepada account bernama white creepy park , isi dari pesan itu adalah

'Kau pasti terkejut tapi aku butuh bantuanmu dengan cepat , aku tengah berada di amerika , jika kau menerima pesan ini cepat hubungi aku'

'jangan bilang jika itu adalah namjachingunya...' batin kai

"itu namchin -namjachingu- mu ?" tanya kai

"bukan , ia hanya namja yang menjadi temanku"

"ia berada di korea ?"

"molla , aku tidak yakin ia ada disana , mungkin ia berada di negara lain"

"mwo .. l-lalu bagaimana ia bisa membantumu?"

"rahasia"

"hiish" kai mulai menjalankan mobilnya

"oh iya aku ingin mencoba americano , apa kau tau tempat membelinya ?"

"sebenarnya di cafe kakakmu ada tapi aku tau lagi tempat membelinya selain di cafe kakakmu"

"aku akan mentraktirmu karena kau sudah mengajakku ke sekolahmu dan mengantarku ke kakakku"

"geurae"

Kai memparkirkan mobilnya di dekat sebuah pertokoan yang berjajar , ia menunjukkan kepada kyungsoo dimana ia bisa membeli americano dan berkata jika dirinya -kai- menunggu dimobil saja , setelah kyungsoo pergi kai mulai membuka ponselnya dan melihat akun kyungsoo , sesekali ia mendecih saat melihat foto kyungsoo bersama white creepy park itu

"jadi ini orangnya.. masih tampan aku dibanding dirinya" ucap kai saat melihat foto chanyeol -white creepy park- , kai terus melihat post-an dari sns kyungsoo sampai ia berhenti pada sebuah tulisan

'melihat ibuku bekerja begitu keras sungguh sakit .. semoga jeguk grup cepat bangkrut'

Kai tertegun membaca itu , dirinya terdiam sembari mengulang-ulang membaca kalimat itu , sampai akhirnya kyungsoo datang sembari membawa 2 gelas plastik berisi americano

"igeo , eum kau sedang apa ? serius sekali" kyungsoo memberikan salah satu gelas plastik kepada kai

"a-anio , hanya berkirim pesan dengan teman"

"yeojachingu ?"

"anni , aku tak punya"

"jeongmal ? kukira kau sudah punya"

"eobseo"

'kenapa kyungsoo ingin jeguk grup bangkrut ?' batin kai

[ Luhan side ]

Luhan berada di mansion milik kai , ia mengetahui password dari mansion ini dari ayah kai , ia terlihat melihat-lihat ke sekeliling , mencari sang tunangan namun setelah mencari di kamarnya , kai tak ada disana

"apa ia masih sekolah ? ini sudah sore" gumam luhan sembari menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai bawah

"ah ada 1 kamar yang belum aku periksa , tapi masa kai ada disana?" Luhan membuka kamar yang ditempati oleh kyungsoo , matanya menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan hingga pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah koper merah disana

"sejak kapan kai punya koper seperti ini .. biasanya ia memakai koper mahal yang bahannya sangat bagus , lalu .. ini punya siapa?" ucap luhan sambil meneliti koper merah milik kyungsoo , matanya menangkap sebuah gantungan nama di pegangan koper , luhan menariknya kasar sehingga gantung nama itu terlepas

"choi kyungsoo .. nuguya ? namanya seperti nama perempuan.."

TING TONG

"oh nuguya" Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas , kearah pintu yang menuju ke luar mansion - bukan yang menuju ke kolam- dilihatnya seorang polisi tengah berdiri di luar , luhan membuka pintu dan menanyakan apa urusan polisi itu kemari

"is this kim kai's house ?" tanya polisi itu

"yes"

"i want to give this passport"

"okay , thank you" setelahnya luhan masuk kembali kedalam rumah , sembari menuruni tangga , luhan membuka passport ditangannya

"cih choi kyungsoo again .. siapa dia sebenarnya" luhan dengan segera membuka ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang namun kembali mematikannya saat tak ada jawaban dari sana

"Ck"

Drap drap nit nit nit nit (?) CKLEK

Luhan mendongak ke atas , melihat siapa yang datang , dilihatnya kai bersama seorang yeoja yang tak lain merupakan kyungsoo

"ya kim kai" panggil luhan

"luhan .. sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya kai dengan ekspresi yang berubah dingin

"bukankah aku sudah menelfonmu ? dan siapa dia ? apa dia choi kyungsoo ?"

"tau darimana kau ?" Luhan menunjuk sebuah passport yang berada di atas meja , kyungsoo yang berada disana seketika berbinar melihat passportnya telah kembali saat akan kembali , luhan menahannya dan mendorong kyungsoo

"neo , apa yang kau lakukan disini ?! di rumah tunanganku ?!" bentak luhan

"apa yang kau lakukan yoo luhan ?! Dia tamuku" ucap kai sembari menyembunyikan kyungsoo di balik punggungnya , luhan kemudian pergi menuju kamar kyungsoo , membawa koper merah kyungsoo dan membantingnya dengan keras -bukan diangkat terus dibanting yaa , luhan kan cewek-

"pergi" perintah luhan

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan koperku ?! jika kau ingin aku pergi , aku akan pergi dengan damai , kau tak perlu membanting koperku" Kyungsoo mengambil kopernya dengan kasar , ia sedikit menatap sinis ke arah luhan sebelum akhirnya ia menaiki tangga satu persatu sembari mengangkat koper miliknya

"ya kau mau kemana ?" kai menahan lengan kyungsoo

"tentu saja pulang , tunanganmu telah mengusirku" kyungsoo menghempas pelan tangan kai dan dengan segera ia keluar dari mansion itu , saat sudah di luar ia berlari dengan membawa kopernya karena kai mengejarnya dari belakang

"yak ! berhenti !" kai tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluknya dari belakang , menahan pergerakannya

"lepaass"

"shireo" kai justru semakin mengencangkan pelukannya

"bagaimana jika tunanganmu melihat ? aku mati ditangannya"

"aku hanya dijodohkan dengannya , ia tak berhak apapun atas apa yang kuperbuat"

"ne ? dijodohkan ?"

"eo"

"hish tetap saja , lepaskan aku"

"shireo , jika kau akan lari nantinya"

"tidaak , aku tidak akan lari , lepaskan dulu"

"yaksok ?" kai menunjuk kelingkingnya

"eo , yaksok" Akhirnya kai melepaskan pelukannya pada kyungsoo , ia meraih koper kyungsoo dan menariknya seiring ia berjalan kembali ke rumah , ia yakin , dengan ini pasti kyungsoo akan ikut kembali dengannya ke rumah

"yak yak kenapa kau bawa koperku juga ?" tanya kyungsoo sembari berusaha menyamai langkah kecilnya dengan langkah kai yang besar

"..."

"ish jawab"

"kau tinggalah dirumahku dulu sampai si white creepy park menghubungimu" ucap kai sebelum memasuki mansionnya , kyungsoo hanya bisa melongo di depan pintu , jujur ia masih tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan luhan namun apa daya , ia butuh koper merahnya , dengan langkah mantap ia masuk ke dalam mansion kai dan menuju ke lantai bawah , setelah melihat ke sekeliling , bisa dipastikan luhan sudah tidak ada , hanya ada kai yang tengah memainkan ponselnya di sofa

"dimana koperku ?" tanya kyungsoo

"di kamarku , kalau kau berani ambillah"

"aku berani" sebelum kyungsoo menuju ke atas kai lebih dahulu melangkah kakinya ke atas

"jika kau ingin melihatku tanpa busana , masuk saja , aku akan mandi" kalimat itu membuat kyungsoo berhenti melangkah , menatap kai dengan tatapan tak percaya , namun kai hanya membalas dengan serigaian miliknya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kamar

"ish aku tak punya pilihan , dia ingin sekali aku disini" gumam kyungsoo , dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa

[ Kai Side ]

Kai sebenarnya tidak betul-betul akan mandi , ia hanya mencegah agar kyungsoo tak mengambil kopernya dan pergi dari mansionnya , entahlah ia juga tak mengerti mengapa dirinya tak ingin kyungsoo pergi darinya

drrt drrt

"sekertaris yoon .. mengapa tiba-tiba ia menghubungiku ?" gumam kai , kemudian ia menggeser tombol hijau di ponselnya

"ne , ini aku , ada apa sekertaris yoon ?"

"bagaimana kabarmu disana ?"

"tentu baik"

"begini , aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa kris sajangnim tengah berada di califonia"

"jinjjayo ?"

"ne , ia tengah mengadakan pertemuan kolega di dekat sebuah perkebunan kacang almond"

"geurae , aku akan kesana , khamshamida atas infonya"

"tugasku membantumu dekat dengan kris sajangnim"

"ne sekali lagi khamshamida , aku tutup telfonnya"

PIP

"hyung yeogiseo ? ... yes" kai mengepal tangannya dan meninju ke atas , ia dengan segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap bertemu dengan kris -hyung tirinya- , kini ia telah mengenakan kemeja putih formal dan celana kain berwarna hitam , ia menenteng jas hitamnya di tangan kiri dan menuju ke bawah untuk mengambil kunci mobil

"kau sudah rapi , kau akan pergi kemana ?" tanya kyungsoo

"kau tinggallah disini sementara , aku akan pergi bertemu seseorang sebentar"

"eo" Tiba - tiba saja jake telah berada di dalam mansion itu , di dekat tangga menuju ke bawah

"uh oh my beautiful angel's at this house" ucap jake sebelum akhirnya turun ke lantai bawah

"why are you here ? how.."

"tammia and his boyfriend came to hospital , and i said that i want to go here , by the way where are you going ?" tanya jake sembari merangkul kyungsoo , kyungsoo hanya bisa meronta pelan dirangkul oleh jake

"Is my beautiful girl staying with me ?" tanya jake lagi , kai memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbicara kepada kyungsoo

"kau tidak mabukkan jika berpergian jauh ?" tanya kai

"a-annio , wae ?"

"kajja , kau ikut denganku , tak akan kubolehkan kau bersama dengan jake"

"geurae"

Kai dan kyungsoo kini berada di mobil sport milik kai , menuju ke suatu tempat dimana kris berada , kyungsoo terlihat bosan dengan perjalanan ini

"kemana kau akan membawaku pergi ?" tanya kyungsoo

"masih lumayan jauh , kau tidurlah jika merasa bosan"

"aku tak terbiasa tidur di perjalanan seperti ini"

"yasudah"

Setelah menempuh perjalan selama 2 jam lebih akhirnya kai dan kyungsoo sampai di sebuah tempat di dekat perkebunan besar

"kau bisa tunggu disini , aku tak akan lama" ucap kai

"shireo , aku lebih baik jalan-jalan saja"

"geurae kau boleh , tapi hati-hati bila bertemu dengan namja bermuka paling dingin dan kaku , arraseo ?"

"arra" kemudian kai benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya , akhirnya kyungsoo pun memilih untuk berjalan di sekitar perkebunan almond itu

"woah almond .. ah boleh tidak ya aku mengambilnya , 1 sajaa" gumam kyungsoo sembari meraih sebiji almond dari pohonnya namun saat akan memakannya ia mendengar derap kaki yang tak jauh darinya , dengan penasaran ia mengintip siapa orang yang berada di dekatnya

"kai dan .. itu siapa ?" kyungsoo menyembunyikan dirinya di balik salah satu pohon agar tidak terlihat oleh kai , ia juga sekalian ingin mendengar percakapan dua namja itu

"hyung , apa kaba-"

"darimana kau tau aku disini ?"

"i-itu aku tau dar-"

"dari sekertaris yoon ?"

"ne.. hyung aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu"

"untuk apa kau kemari ?"

"aku ingin bertemu denganmu hyung"

"jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi"

"tapi kenapa ? kenapa hyung begitu benci kepadaku ? apa karena aku hanya adik tirimu ?"

"kau tak perlu tau itu"

"geurae"

"pergilah , aku masih harus bertemu dengan kolega yang lain"

"n-ne hyung" Kris -hyung kai- pergi dari hadapan kai , meninggalkan kai yang menatap sendu punggung kris yang semakin lama tak terlihat lagi , kyungsoo mendekat ke arah kai

"kai ?" panggil kyungsoo

"kau.. mendengar semuanya ?" tanya kai

"ne , mianhae"

"gwechana"

"kai .. apa kau bersedih ?" tanya kyungsoo lirih

"eo , seperti yang kau lihat"

"mungkin ini lelucon tapi .. eommaku sering memelukku jika aku ada masalah dan bersedih , dan itu selalu berhasil membuatku tak terlalu bersedih lagi , jadi .. apa aku boleh memelukmu ? s-siapa tau membantu" ucap kyungsoo sedikit ragu , kai mendekat ke arah kyungsoo , menaruh kepalanya di pundak kyungsoo dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kyungsoo

"gomawo , sudah bersedia menjadi sandaranku , aku memang sangat membutuhkannya" gumam kai di telinga kyungsoo

"cheonma , jika kau membutuhkan sandaran , dan jika kau mau , aku bisa menjadi sandaran untukmu , memang terkesan cepat , tapi aku nyaman bisa bersama denganmu" kyungsoo juga ikut melingkarkan tangannya di punggung kai , memberi ketenangan bagi diri kai

"nado.."

[ Luhan side ]

Luhan terlihat menelfon nomor seseorang yang berada di sns milik kyungsoo -ia sempat melihatnya di ponsel kai yang tertinggal saat kai mengejar kyungsoo-

"yeobseyo"

"annyeonghaseyo , ini siapa kalau saya boleh tau" tanya chanyeol -orang yang meninggalkan nomor ponselnya di sns kyungsoo-

"aku yoo luhan , aku ingin memberi taumu tentang keberadaan choi kyungsoo , ia berada di rumah tunanganku , kim kai"

"kim kai ?"

"eo , akan kukirim alamatnya padamu"

"ne , jeongmal khamshamida"

"tak perlu berterima kasih , aku hanya ingin membantu"

"ah ne , kalau begitu saya tutup telfonnya , sekali lagi terima kasih"

PIP

"Aku bukan ingin membantumu , aku hanya ingin menyingkirkan yeoja itu dari kai , cih"

TBC

~o~o~

Annyeonghaseyo qie balik lagi ... huh sebenernya qie sempet kecewa karena pas chapter 1 sedikit yang me review padahal pas prolog ada lumayan banyak ... tapi gapapa qie maklumin mungkin karena ada kemiripan banget pas chapter 1 jadii banyak yang ga nge review , soooo in this chapter qie bikin berbeda walau masih ada sih yang rada mirip , qie juga mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah ngereview , nge follow ataupun nge favorite , qie hargai kalian semua :3

**See you in Chapter 3 ! Min 10-15 review neeeeeeeee**

**MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEWWW LOVE YOU ALL**


End file.
